Pokemon: Journey to be the Greatest
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: A journey through Kanto, but this time, the trainer is Rail Sucra, a sixteen year old boy with the goal of becoming the next champion. I wrote this is honor of all other adventures here on the site because I promise to make it so there are no plot holes, or any mistakes in the matter. Expect EPIC battles, EPIC characters, and an EPIC plot. Read and Review. OCs are being accepted.
1. Returning Home

Note from the Author

_This is my first chapter for Journey to be the greatest. There are currently 30 spaces available for an OC submission. If you are willing to take some time, head to my profile and look for the link to my website where the template it at. The first 30 submissions will definitely be placed in the story and each OC will be credited by their creators._

_I have had this story on my mind for a while so expect professional work. I have read many OC adventures and I made sure to not make the same mistakes that they have. Hope You enjoys the Kanto Adventure of Rail Sucra._

Chapter One: Returning Home

The S.S. Anne had finally arrived after its long sail to Vermillion city. There were many types of passenger getting off of the grand ship. There were business men and women, tourists, trainers, coordinators, and even people looking for work in a new region. The day was perfect for the ship to dock and set sail again. The sun was out, the water was calm, and there hasn't been any reported piracy in the oceans for years. People looked so happy to finally get off of the boat. It was an enjoyable three days cruise by the looks of everyone.

Everything was perfect, at least it seemed like that to sixteen year old Rail Sucra; another passenger getting off of the huge ship. Besides from learning a lot about Pokémon from his Uncle Joel in Hoenn, today was going to be the day that he can finally start his Pokémon Journey in Kanto. It was his father's decision that he learned about Pokémon from his Uncle, maybe because Uncle Joel was a breeder. All he needed to do was to get home, greet his mother and father, and then go to Pallet town and receive his starter Pokémon from the famous Professor Samuel Oak. Research says that Professor Oak will give out either the fire type Charmander, the water type Squirtle, or the Grass and Poison type Bulbasaur. Since he was twelve, Rail knew what type he was going to pick. It was the fire type Charmander, because it turns into a ferocious winged beast at its last evolution. If he couldn't get a Charmander, he decided maybe a Bulbasaur, since it can attack at any direction with its multiple vines.

"Hey Rail, over here!" He heard someone call his name. He did not see anyone that he knew, even moving his hair out from his right eye in order to see more. Then he saw where the voice was coming from. It was a tall, built man in a dirty white sleeveless brown shirt that showed signs that it might have been white at one point in time. His stained jeans and beat up steel-toed boots along with his powdery yellow bandana was the man's common attire. This man is none other than Rail's father, the carpenter. By the looks of it, Rail's father might have just come out of work. Standing beside him was a Machoke, a Machoke that has been in the family even before Rail was born. Rail knew that he was a powerful Pokémon, even compared to the rest of its breed. It once even protected Rail and his mother from a group of wild Rattata. Even though it was an old Pokémon, it still worked alongside its master and friend, which was Rail's father. Machoke was the only Pokémon in Rail's father's possession, and was given to him as a child by his father, which was Rail's grandfather, another Pokémon breeder. Instead of taking up the family's tradition as breeders like his brother Joel, Rail's father chose to become a carpenter in the carpentry work force.

Rail met up with his father and gave each other handshakes, which was the normal greeting between the two. "Hey Dad!" Rail said excitedly. He knew that his father must now allow him to go on a journey.

"Hey Son, how was the visit in Hoenn?" The father asked as the two began to walk.

"It was great, I learned a whole lot from Uncle Joel, and he even taught me how to cook in the wild so I could feed hungry Pokémon. I also learned how to take care of most injuries and sicknesses that a Pokémon may get." Rail answered. The last three months, Joel had been non-stop teaching Rail all that he can so that Rail can go on his journey.

The two conversed as they walked home. The Sucra family lived, fortunately, in Vermillion city. It took the three of them, Rail, his father, and Machoke, only ten minutes to get home. During the walk, Rail told his father most of what he had learned during his stay at his Uncle's house. When they got home, Rail's mother had dinner all set and the three sat at the table, along with Machoke, which makes four, and talked about Rail's visit.

"So Rail, how was the cruise?" Rail's mother asked eating a salad, her favorite meal.

Rail devoured down on some ribs before answering his mother's question, "It was nice. There were a lot of different types of people with all sorts of Pokémon that I have never seen before. Some people, who were trainers, battled with each other. It was so cool to see a Primeape going up against a Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan won, but the Primeape put up such a good fight, that the Hitmonchan fainted soon after the battle was over. They both were very strong, but I am going to be better than both of them, and anyone else in the matter." Rail spoke so excitedly about the battle, visioning himself in a situation like that, taking out trainers in battles on a cruise line.

"Well Rail, hurry up and get yourself ready. I am going to drive you to Pallet town so you can get your Pokémon and finally become a trainer." Rail's father said, watching his only child smile at the comment.

After dinner, Rail went upstairs to his bedroom and packed everything that he needed. The list was a simple. I few pair of clean pants and shirts, clean underwear and socks, and a flashlight and some spare batteries. The bag was big enough and still had room for other things along the way. Rail went downstairs with his bag after looking at his room for a few moments. This was the room that he dreamed and played being a trainer. Now, he was on his way to make that dream a reality. I kissed his mother on the cheek and went outside and into the family's car.

After four hours of driving, they arrived at the quiet town of Pallet. To Rail, it seemed like a ghost town. There were barely anybody walking on the streets and very few cars drove past them. They stopped in front of a large building on top of a short hill. In front of the property stood a sign that said, 'Pallet town laboratory' and underneath read, 'Property of Professor Samuel Oak'. Rail got out of the car, almost destroying the passenger's side door in the process.

"Now listen son, I sent you five hundred dollars in your bank account. Use it only for emergencies or to buy supplies that you need." Rail's father spoke. "If you ever need money, just call me using your cell phone. Even though your mother told me to tell you to make sure you sleep in a motel room every night, I advise you to do what you feel best. Make sure to call every night and if you ever stop by vermillion city to challenge Lt. Surge for a badge, make sure you stop by so that your mother won't be worried sick."

"I got you dad." Rail said shaking his father's hand again. "And I will definitely call you whenever I can. Make sure to be ready for me to have very strong Pokémon, because I will definitely challenge you to a battle and show you how much I have grown." His father left, and Rail turned around to see the great building known as a laboratory, even though it does not look like one from the outside. He walked, ready to get his Charmander and fulfill his dream on becoming the next champion of Kanto.

**Note from the Author:**

_Well, that is it for the chapter. I hope you all like it. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of it, and to tell me how I could improve my writing as I am always looking forward to becoming a better writer._

_Remember; go to the link in my profile to see the template for an OC._

_Most OCs may become important characters in the story, or if you want a character that will be in just one or two chapters, just PM your OC and I will try to use him/her in the story. Just don't make the character too powerful as yet. I will make sure to give credit where credit is due._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Starter

**Note from the Author**

_Thank you many for all who had put in a OC submission. I will try my best to place them in the story as soon as I can. Also, I would like to thank __**CrimsonMercenary**__ for his Pokémon story, which I got the idea of writing this story from. And Thank you everyone who have left a review in my previous chapter._

_Enough of that, Enjoy the next chapter and leave a review if you want so I know how to improve my writing._

* * *

Chapter 2: Starter

Rail knocked on the laboratory door, and a man in a white laboratory jacket opened the door. Rail knew exactly who this was, as he use to be his idol when he was younger. It was Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Samuel Oak. The last time Rail saw Gary on television years ago battling Ash Ketchum in the Silver Conference. It was too bad that Gary lost, but it was his fault. No one could ever beat a Charizard; well, Rail believed that at least. Charizard was his most favorite breed of Pokémon ever, and nothing could change that. Now he was here to get a Charmander, the first evolution of the winged creature.

"Hey, you must be..." Gary thought about it for a few moments. He spoke again when he finally figured it out, "Rail Sucra right? Your mother called in the morning telling me that you were coming for your starter Pokémon. Just come right in so my grandfather could take care of you."

Rail followed Gary inside the building which seemed to be filled with a bunch of computers and books and papers and people in lab jackets. It looked so boring in this place and he wondered why Gary would leave Pokémon battling for this. They eventually arrived to a very busy Professor Oak, who did not even notice the two of them at first, until coughed, stopping Oak in his tracks.

"Hey Gary, who could this young fellow be?" The professor asked, sounding like he was trying to rush the conversation.

"This is Rail Sucra, the new trainer that his mother called in the morning." Gary responded, "He needs to get his starter so he can start his journey Gramps."

The face expression of Oak changed to more of a shocked look that worried Rail. "Well, about that." That was it, now Rail knew that something must have gone bad. "We just gave our last starters to a trainer yesterday night, and the next batch of starters are still babies and not ready to be taken to the wild."

'What, how could that be?' Rail thought to himself.

"They will not be ready for another two months if you are willing to wait." Samuel continued.

"That is not fair Gramps." Gary spoke up, "That means that he will only have six months to get the eight badges, while everyone else had a full eight months."

"Its fine, I could wait." Rail said with a bit of disappointment. He was so excited to finally have started his journey and now he needs to wait an additional two months.

"Well, there is one way that he still can start his journey." Gary took out a book on the shelf. He opened and quickly began skimming through the pages. "Here it is!" With his finger, he read across the lines. "In article six, section thirteen of the Pokémon Handbook, it states, 'When starting a journey, if a designated Official does not have a Pokémon so give out to the trainer, the trainer can ask someone for a Pokémon to take the starters place. However, once the designated Official acquires a proper starter, he must give it to the trainer as soon as possible.'" Gary turned to Rail. "Well Rail, do you know someone who could lend you a Pokémon in the meantime?"

Rail thought about it. he did not know anyone who owns a Charmander that they can give him. He could ask his father for Machoke, but that would be extremely selfish, since he did not want to separate Machoke and his father. Then he found the answer.

"Yea, I know someone. My Uncle Joel. He has a whole bunch of Pokémon since he is a breeder. I think he would lend me one. But, he lives in Hoenn, is that okay?" Rail hoped that the distance would not be a problem.

"The handbook does not says anything to go against that." Professor Oak said, "So lets go call your Uncle so we can get you situated."

Rail's hopes risen and the fact that he would still be allowed to start his journey. Now, all he needs to do is convince his Uncle to lend him a Pokémon.

The three walked over to a video phone and Rail dialed his Uncle's number. After a few rings, his Uncle's face showed up on the screen.

"Oh hey Rail!" His Uncle said with a smile on his face. His Uncle had black hair with specks of gray in them, along with a mustache and a short beard. "That must be the famous Professor Oak standing next to you. I see that you finally starting your journey."

"Actually..." Rail began, "Professor Oak does not have anymore starter Pokémon."

"That's too bad. What a shame. I knew that you really wanted to finally begin a life as a trainer."

"I still do. That is why I called you. I still can start my journey today if someone lends me a Pokémon. Once Professor Oak gets one, he will still give me a starter. So, I thought of you. You think you can lend me a Pokémon, any Pokémon, so I can become a trainer?"

"Of course, and I would even give you one. I have enough Pokémon for a hundred trainers. I will transfer you one over right now. I have to go run some errands now, but call me in a few days so I can see how the Pokémon acts in a different region. Bye."

"Thanks Uncle Joel, and I will definitely call you. Later." They two had disconnected the call.

"You can always depend on me." Gary said, "If you need anything Rail, just give me a call. Here is my number." Gary gave Rail his cell phone number. "Just don't call asking for money, since I get paid minimal wage." He joked.

Rail laughed as they exchanged numbers. He was just glad that he got his Pokémon. He wondered which Pokémon his Uncle was going to give him. Could it be a Hoenn starter like Torchic or Mudkip? Maybe a Taillow or Duskull. It did not matter at all to Rail.

Professor Oak left the room and came back with a Poke ball in his right hand, and a small cardboard box in the left. "Here is the Pokémon that your Uncle had given you. I had already transferred it's information so it is officially your Pokémon." He released the Pokémon from the red and white ball. The red light that beamed out from it took the shape of a small four legged dog. It had black and gray fur with two fangs coming out from the bottom of it's mouth. Rail knew who this Pokémon was, since he played with it a whole lot during his time in Hoenn. It was a Poochyena.

"Yena, yena!" It barked as it leapt up on Rail and began licking its new owner's face.

"So this is the Hoenn Pokémon Poochyena. This is the first time that I had seen one in my life." Professor Oak said. "it seemed that it already likes you. That's good. It would make your journey a whole lot better with Pokémon that already knows who you are." Professor Oak opened the box that he carried in his hand. The first thing that he took out was a belt with six tiny pockets on them. Rail took it and knew that it was for carrying Poke balls that already contained a Pokémon in them with one hundred percent safety. The second object that he took out was a rectangular, red, device. "This, Rail, is called a Pokedex. It is used for recording Pokémon information so you can always look back to check up information on any Pokémon that you have seen. All you need to do it point this device at them, and click the scan button to get the information." He then took out five Poke balls and handed them to Rail. "Here are five normal Poke balls to begin your journey. I trust that you already know how to use them correct?"

"Yes, I seen the television show, 'To be a trainer'." To be a trainer was Rail's favorite television show. It was a complete guide on becoming a trainer. They would give new episodes every Thursday, and Rail would not miss it for nothing.

The final object that the professor took out from the box was an Identification card. It showed Rail's body, along with a picture of Poochyena on it. It looked so cool. Rail took the card and placed it in his wallet. It was so cool. Now he is officially a Pokémon trainer.

"Well Rail, that is all that I have to give you. Do you have any questions?" The Professor asked.

Rail thought, but could not find any questions to ask. "No Professor, not at all. Thanks for everything." The three went to the front of the building.

"Remember Rail, if you need any help with anything, just call me." Gary said.

"Okay, I will. Thank you." And with that said, Rail left the laboratory, and finally began his journey with his Poochyena in the Poke ball in his belt. He was ready to take on the world and everything it can throw at him.

* * *

**Note from the Author**

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it in a review. And I forgot to mention before, OCs will only be accepted if the OCs Pokémon are from Kanto. Any out of region Pokémon would not be shown. It's for the plot.

In the next chapter, Rail would enter his first battle against another OC of mine.

Thanks for reading.


	3. The First Battle

_**Note from the Author**_

_Here is the latest chapter of my story, Journey to be the Greatest. In this chapter, you are going to meet two OCs. I would like to thank __**LinkHammer**__ for his super cool OC, Kenta Hammer. I hope you enjoy the story as well as the characters in it. Remember to always leave a review so I can know how I could improve the story for you all. If you want, you can favorite and/or follow so you can be notified when the next chapter is out. When I am not writing, I tend to read random stories on the site. If anyone wants me to read one of their stories, just PM the story you would like me to read and I would leave a review. _

_Also, thanks to **Species Unknown**, I found that i had a mistake in the story. For some reason, i thought that Poochyenea was one of those Pokemon that don't say its name. i was corrected._

_Thanks for all of you that turned in OCs._

_Thanks, and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter Three: The First Battle

Rail walked through Pallet town looking around the boring town. There wasn't much to do here besides becoming a trainer, so he decided to quickly go to route one and head to Virvidian City, so that he can challenge the first gym leader. He thought about catching a bunch of Pokémon on the route. On the way to the exit of the town, he heard screams and cheers a few blocks away and decided to investigate. There were two trainers battling, well, the ending of a battle at least. A Charmeleon was stranding on top of a Mankey, claiming its victory over the hairy monkey. The Mankey was returned in its Poke ball as the crowd cheered at the power of the fire lizard.

Rail stared in awe at the pre-evolution of his favorite Pokémon, wishing that he could own one as well. The Charmeleon shot fires into the sky in victory. Rail ran up to the trainer of the Charmeleon and challenged him to a battle. "Hey you!" Rail pointed at the trainer that seemed to be his age. The trainer wore a black jacket trench coat, with black pants and boots. The boy had black hair going down his head, but unlike Rail, this trainer's hair did not cover part of his face. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle right now. Lets do this!" Rail was ready to take on the Charmeleon with his new Pokémon.

The boy just turned away and returned his Charmeleon. "I don't have time to beat weaklings. I spent too much time here already. Go away."

Rail was shocked at what the trainer had just called him. "How could you call me a weakling? you never met me a day in your life."

"Whatever... I'm going to leave to get my next badge." The boy began walking away, leaving Rail to stand in the center of the crowd by himself.

"Fine, I didn't even want to battle you in the first place." Rail said walking away, "Sheesh, who does that guy think he is anyways. I could beat him."

"That is Creven Ker." A voice said from behind him. Rail turned to see a trainer with a long sleeve grey shirt and black hair that seemed to not have been combed for months. "He has been dominating all of the trainers here for hours. I guess he got bored of it and decided to take off. Anyway, my name is Kenta Hammer, what's your name?"

"My name is Rail Sucra. And I may be a new trainer, but my Pokémon is not weak!"

"Oh, so you just started becoming a trainer? Want to battle? I haven't battled all day. I am going to use a Pokémon that I recently just caught." Klent said, taking out a Poke ball from his belt.

"Sure, but I won't hold back." Rail said, taking out his Poke ball. "Go Poochyena!" The Poke ball shot out a red beam which took the shape of the dog Pokémon.

"Yena!" The Poochyena barked, knowing that it was going to be in its first battle.

"Wow, so you got a foreign Pokémon. That is so cool. I could tell that this is going to be a good battle for me. Go, Cubone!" Kenta summoned a small Pokémon with a skull surrounding its head. The Pokémon barely stood any taller than Rail's Poochyena. "I'll let you go first." Kenta said.

"Okay, Poochyena, use tackle and show him how tough you are."

"Yena!" Poochyena began running towards the Cubone.

"Alright Cubone, dodge and use Bone Club."

Cubone jumped to the right to get out of the way of its opponent, and smashed the bone that it was carrying onto Poochyena's side, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Darn it!" Rail said to himself, "Okay Poochyena, shake of the pain, and use bite!"

Poochyena quickly turned to the bone helmet wearing Pokémon and bit him on the stomach, causing it to scream from the teeth penetrating it's belly.

"Cubone, bone club it on the head." Cubone did as it was told.

"Quick Poochyena, let go and use tackle." Poochyena opened its jaws and hopped back, dodging Cubone's bone, and tackled it to the ground. Cubone's bone flew away from it's wielder, causing distress to fall upon the tiny Pokémon.

"Good job Poochyena!" Rail cheered as he was on the winning side of the battle. "Finish it with one more tackle!"

Poochyena, once more, ran towards the bone Pokémon.

"Cubone, when he gets close to you, use headbutt." When Poochyena was a few inches away, Cubone cocked his head back, and clashed it's skull helmet into the forehead of the dog, landing a critical hit as well as making it fall unconcious. The battle was over.

Rail looked at his defeated Pokemon. "How could I have lost? I had you." Rail said returning the Poochyena back into it's Poke ball.

"Good work Cubone." Kenta returned Cubone and walked over to his new friend. "Hey, don't let it bum you out. Most trainers lose in their first battle. You almost did win, but when you had the advantage, you got cocky and told your Pokémon to attack since Cubone was weaponless, forgetting that it may have other attacks besides using its bone. It is a Pokémon after all."

"You right; I did get over confident. Poochyena got hurt because of my stupidity as a trainer. The battle did not even last two minutes."

"You will get better really quick. The way that you told your Pokémon to let go and tackle quickly proved that you have natural skill as a trainer. I actually have three badges from the Johto gyms and decided to come to Kanto for the remaining five. It was mainly for the travels you know?"

"So you already have three badges. No wonder why you beat me so quickly."

"Well, I got to take off now. I want to start collecting some badges already. Good luck on your journey and I hope we can battle again." Kenta said giving Rail a hand shake.

"Thanks, but don't expect me to be so quick to beat next time. I plan becoming the champion of Kanto, and I won't let you get in the way of it." Rail stated to his new friend.

Kenta smiled and walked away.

Rail walked to the town's Pokémon Center. A women with pink hair and a nurse dress was standing at the counter. The Pokémon center looked packed. Rail came to the conclusion that it was because of the Creven guy. "Excuse me, I would like to have one of my Pokémon healed so I can be on my way to Virvidian city." Rail said to the nurse.

"Sure thing, you must be a new trainer. My name is nurse Joy. All I am going to need from you is the Poke ball that has the Pokémon so I can do that for you." The nurse said in a kind tone.

Rail hesitantly gave the nurse Poochyena's Poke ball. "Here you go, please take could care of him please."

Nurse Joy smiled. "I will take care of him to the best of my ability. The process is going to take twenty minutes minimal."

"Thank you nurse Joy." Rail said walking over to the waiting area.

After a little over twenty minutes, nurse Joy walked over to Rail and gave him the Poke ball. "Your Poochyena is completely fine. He is so friendly."

"He is friendly huh." Rail said summoning Poochyena, who quickly jumped up and began licking his face. "Alright boy, I get it. I love you too! Thank you for healing Poochyena for me."

"Anytime Rail. Make sure to stop by all of the Pokémon centers in each city so the nurses there can check up on your Pokémon as well."

Rail left the center and walked over to the entrance of route one with Poochyena at his side. "Route One is a really short route, but I was told that it has a whole bunch of Pokémon. What do you say Poochyena, are you ready to catch some Pokémon and do a little training?"

"Yena!" Poochyena said excitingly, ready to take on any Pokémon it has too.

"Lets do this!" Rail and Poochyena entered the route as a team. "We won't be beaten so easily ever again. By Kenta, or by the Creven guy. We are going to become champions Poochyena, and you will be a main part of getting us to that point. As of right now, we are going to work hard every day and beat any trainers we need to so that we can become the best of the best."

* * *

**Note from the Author**

I hope that you enjoyed the short battle between Rail and Kenta. I did not want to make it too long because it may have ruined the description I think. Leave a review letting me know what I may have messed up on so I can change it or make sure that it does not appear in the following chapters.

Thanks for reading, and anytime that you want, fill out an OC (directions are in my profile) and PM the information. I will try my best to put them in the story as soon as I can. Rail would always need someone to battle. Instead of creating a whole nother OC, i think it would be cool for the readers to take part in the story by submitting OCs for battles. All OCs won't be easy for Rail to beat, that would be lame I believe. Like in this chapter, Rail completely lost to the OC submitted a reader.

Sorry for bothering you with this,

Have a nice day!


	4. Bird Fight

**Note from the Author**

Thanks for all you people who have followed my story, and those of you who even favorite it. All that I hope for is that you continue reading the chapters that I put out and enjoy it.

I accept all forms of feedback in reviews so I can make my writing better.

Thanks to **azure blue espeon** for her interest in the story and she is going to make an awesome OC that will play a main role in the story. If your OC has still not made an appearance yet, I am sorry for that and will try to place it in it as soon as the plot allows me to.

Hope you enjoy this chapter though it is my final short chapter for this Arc, as the rest will be 2k or more.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four: Bird Fight

Route one was a normal route. It was about a half mile long, with a bunch of tall grass on the side of the roads. Rail was cautious about getting into the grass, with the fear of not making it out of it. Halfway through the route, he saw a Rattata playing with another of its breed. He was thinking about battling it and hopefully catching it, but it would be rude to ruin their fun. After a while, Rail lost hope in catching his first Pokémon on Route one. He looked down at Poochyena and it seemed like even the pup was getting bored.

A few meters away, Rail spotted a group of people talking with each other. So he decided to meet them and possibly make new friends. In the group, were three guys, one in which he met before at Pallet town, and frustrated him by trying to degrade him. It was that Creven Ker guy. The two others were unknown and they were wearing masks to hide their identity. To Rail, they three looked rather suspicious, but he did not care as he still confronted them.

"Hey guys, I'm Rail Sucra, and this is my buddy Poochyena. Are you all trainers?" Rail said as friendly as he can.

The three stared at Rail for a few seconds. Creven was the first to talk of the group. "Oh, it's you again. Get away; this is no place for a low-life trainer like you. Shouldn't you be out trying to collect badges or something?"

There it goes again. Poochyena began growling at the statement. "Who are you calling a low-life trainer? I bet I could beat you anytime, anywhere! You are just scared to challenge me and Poochyena."

Creven looked down at Poochyena and smirked. "Scared you say?" Creven took out a Poke ball from his pocket and tossed it up, summoning a large, rock snake Pokémon. Rail knew this to be an Onix. The Onix looked down at Poochyena and roared; frightening the puppy Pokémon and making it run behind Rail. "Look who is scared. Your weak Pokémon don't stand a chance, even at my latest edition to my team."

"It's okay buddy." Rail said, kneeling down, petting the shaking Poochyena, trying to comfort him.

"Let him stay Creven." The man with a white mask said. "We were leaving anyway. We will come to see how you are going along with the plan in a few weeks."

"Do not fail us." The other man, who wore a black mask continued. "A lot of things are at stake on this little deal. You know the consequences of not meeting the requirements."

Creven returned his Onix. "I clearly understand. Thank you for your time." The two mask men began walking back to the direction of Pallet, while Creven began walking the direction of Viridian city.

Rail just looked very dumbfounded at what just happened. What was going on with Creven? And what was this deal? Rail just shrugged it off, as he was glad that the three of them had finally left. After a little break, the two began walking to Viridian city also to acquire go up against their first gym battle and hopefully, their first badge.

"Pidge!" From above, a huge shadow had smacked Rail on the side of the head.

"What the heck!" Rail shouted as he got a better look at it. His attacker was a small bird Pokémon with a bunch of feathers. He knew exactly what it was. The bird was a Pidgey, a very common Pokémon found all across Kanto and Johto. Even though Rail would have normally got upset, he was happy that a Pokémon had finally come near him. This was his chance to finally catch his first Pokémon.

The Pidgey looked rather angry at Rail for some reason. He felt something squishy on his feet. After quickly checking what it was, Rail came to a conclusion on why Pidgey must have been angry at him. He accidently stepped on Pidgey's berries that it was possibly collecting. Pidgey rushed towards Rail in a violent manner.

"Okay Poochyena, let's do this to regain your honor; use Tackle on Pidgey."

"Yena!" Poochyena jumped with all its might to collide with Pidgey's stomach and stopping it from attacking its owner. The Pidgey was pushed a bit before flying back into the sky. Rail knew

that it was not going to give up, which was exactly what he wanted. The Pidgey began flapping its wings at high speeds, eventually creating high winds that were rushed at Poochyena and Rail.

"Poochyena, Pidgey is using gust. Run around the winds and use another tackle on Pidgey." Poochyena did as it was told. The winds were strong, but not enough to push Poochyena back. It landed another tackle on the bird Pokémon, stopping it from flapping its wings and nullifying the gust. Pidgey fell to the ground, hurt. "Quick, use bite and finish this battle!" Before the bird could take flight, Poochyena closed its jaws on the Pidgey's wings, preventing it from flying away.

"Okay, now if I follow what I saw on T.V., all I need to do is to throw a Poke ball at an injured Pokémon, and it will be mine as soon as the ball stops moving." Rail took out one of the Poke balls that Professor Oak had given him at the laboratory, and threw it at the defenseless Pidgey. It had hit the bird on the stomach and absorbed it into the ball by a red, beaming light. Poochyena took a few steps back as the ball began to wiggle around. After about ten seconds of shaking, it had finally stopped and a beep noise soon followed. Rail knew that was the noise of a successful capture. He looked at the Poke ball with curiosity. Was Pidgey going to burst out of the ball at any moment? He picked up the ball as Poochyena barked in victory. "Yes!" Rail shouted. "Poochyena, we just caught our first teammate!"

Rail summoned Pidgey from the ball, wanting to get a better look at his newly acquired Pokémon. Pidgey looked up at its new master. Its eyes seemed like it was still a little upset; but just a little. The injured Pidgey saluted Rail. Rail learned from the television show, 'To be a Trainer' was that when a bird Pokémon saluted someone, which means that it respected that person. "Pidge."

Rail smiled at this and saluted back. "I hope that we can become good friends Pidgey. I promise that we are going to become strong together and become the best all throughout Kanto, and maybe even the world." Poochyena greeted Pidgey. "Let's get to the next city so that we can heal you right up so that we can start our training as soon as we can okay." Rail returned Poochyena and Pidgey into their Poke balls and made his way through the rest of the route.

* * *

**Note from the Author**

Well, I hope that you enjoyed that little battle between Poochyena and Pidgey.

Now the plot really takes its start with these two mask men. Who do you think they are? Oh, and they are people from the anime, so maybe that will help out a bit. In the next chapter that they are going to be in, I will add a bit more detail onto their personality and description.

Thanks for reading, and remember to give me feedback on what you think of it. The next chapters are going to be longer than this, so expect to read a whole lot more.


	5. Thief of Viridian City

_**Note from the Author**_

_Well, this is going to be a very important chapter in the story, since it will introduce a lot of important characters in it, as well as some minor OCs._

_Also, credit goes to **The Guardian 1412**, and **wisdom-jewel** for their time in creating OCs for this story._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Five: Thiefs of Viridian City

Rail arrived at Viridian City. The first thing that he had noticed was that the city, unlike Pallet, was full of people. It seemed like there was more people here than on the docks this morning when he arrived back in Kanto. Everything was happening fast. In the morning, Rail did not have any Pokémon. Now he owns two. The day was about to be over. The sun was beginning to set as he entered the Pokémon Center. He walked up to the nurse, who seem like she was the same as the one he met back at Pallet.

"Hey, didn't I see you back in Pallet Town? How did you make it here before me?" Rail asked, as if he just saw a ghost.

The nurse smiled at the boy's ignorance. "No, you saw my cousin. Apparently, I have a whole bunch of cousins who look exactly like me. And apparently, we all decided to become nurses. Many people becomes confused, and that is okay. You will get use to it one day. I am guessing that you came here to heal your Pokémon?"

Rail thought that it was amazing that she has so many cousins that look just like her. He decided to just accept the paranormal and gave her two Poke balls. "Here you go one of many Nurse Joys. I have my Poochyena and my recent catch, Pidgey. Just to let you know, I caught that Pidgey with nobody's help but the strength of my Poochyena." Rail said, bragging about his latest catch.

As soon as nurse Joy was given the Poke balls, a girl came up from behind Rail. She had long, light brown hair and was wearing a white shirt along with white shorts. Rail noticed that she was holding a Squirtle in her hands. Its skin seemed a bit more on the purple side than on the light blue. "Nurse Joy! Please help my Squirtle! He got hurt in the Viridian forest! I think he got poisoned!"

"Oh dear, let me see his condition and I will check on what I could do." Nurse Joy placed the Poke balls in her pocket and carried the little turtle Pokémon to the back.

Rail saw that this girl was crying. He felt bad since he knew that if one of his Pokémon were in Squirtle's state, he wouldn't know what to do. "Hey, don't worry. Nurse Joy will handle everything. It is going to be fine."

The girl looked up to Rail with teary eyes. "Are you sure? Squirtle stopped speaking about twenty minutes ago."

"Of course I am sure. It is her job to heal Pokémon; so being poisoned much be kids play to her. I promise that Squirtle is going to be alright." Rail was shocked at himself. He was never good at comforting people before. This just came out of nowhere. The girl gave him a hug as she shoved her wet eyes on his shoulder.

An hour had pass, and the sky was almost completely black. The girl had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Nurse Joy to come and Rail was sitting across on another couch. The Pokémon center was almost completely empty now with the exception of two other people. One of the two people was a girl with long blue hair that hung almost to her thighs. She wore a green dress. The other person, who was carrying an egg, had on a red vest over a long sleeve yellow shirt and was male.

"Hey, what Pokémon is in that egg?" Rail asked the boy.

The boy looked up and smiled at Rail. "I still don't know yet." He said, holding the blue and black egg. "It was given to me awhile ago, and it still has not hatched. Professor Elm, a professor in the Johto region, never found out. So I decided to wait to find out what it is until it finally hatches."

"That is cool." Rail responded, "And by the way, my name is Rail."

"I'm Zane, and I take it that you are a trainer?"

"That's right; though I am not as strong as I should be since I just started today."

"Oh, so you just started. That is cool. Are you aiming to go to the league this year?"

"Not really." Rail answered, "I am aiming to become champion of the league this year! Nobody is going to stop me!"

"Well, if you put it that way..." The girl with long blue hair spoke. "Then you won't be able to complete that goal for this year at least. Me and my Ivysaur are taking it all the way this year. Then after we become champions, I plan on settling down and becoming a researcher and letting everyone else a chance at becoming a champion." She laughed, "And by the way, I'm Audrey."

A loud beep noise came from a long hallway, leading to the emergency room; representing that the operation has been completed. The sound instantly woke up the girl that had fallen asleep as she rushed to the opening door.

Nurse Joy came out with three Poke balls. "Everything is fine. Squirtle is okay. He just had a bad case of poison. You should really watch out for the bug Pokémon in the forest. People think that they are weak, but if you disturb them, they will be quick to poison whoever is close by." Nurse Joy handed one Poke ball to the girl, walked over to Rail and gave him his two Poke balls. "Your Pokémon are okay also."

The girl summoned her Squirtle and gave it a big hug. Any normal Pokémon would have been bothered by the force at which the girl was hugging, but Squirtle's shell prevented it from receiving any pain from it. "I love you so much Squirtle, don't go rushing into the forest all alone like that. You got have gotten hurt even worse if I never found you." She sat down next to Rail. "Thank you for having faith in Squirtle." She said to Rail.

"Your welcome, I just know when everything is going to be okay. I never got your name. I'm Rail." Rail said smiling at the girl.

"My name is Katherine, or Kathy for short. And this is my starter Pokémon Squirtle. He tends to rush things a bit, getting him in very bad situations. But I love him either way."

"And let me guess," Zane spoke, "You want to become champion as well?"

Kathy smiled in her guilt. "Yep, I promised my Squirtle that we are going to be the best there is. Why, are you all planning on becoming champions this year also."

Everyone nodded. "Wow, that means that it is going to be a tough ride." Audrey said, "I wonder how much more trainers are going to be in the league this year. All I need is five more badges."

"You already got badges? Then why are you over here, shouldn't you be getting the rest right now?" Rail asked, aware at just how late he became a trainer.

"I was just visiting Professor Oak yesterday. He did a lot for me when I was a kid, so I just wanted to catch up on a few things with him." Audrey answered.

"I don't have any yet, but tomorrow, the first thing that I am going to do is to challenge the Viridian city gym and get my first badge." Rail said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Audrey replied, "The Viridian Gym leader is said to be the strongest gym leader all throughout Kanto, and possibly the world. In some research that I did, he is considered equal to the elite four of the Kanto region, but decided to become a Gym leader."

Rail stared in amazement at the facts. "So where should I challenge my first gym at?"

"Pewter City." Audrey took out a small badge. "If you win, you will get one of these."

To Rail, the small badge looked so cool. He knew that he would have to get one to prove that he could make it in the league.

"I agree." Zane said taking out a small case that look like it would contain glasses. "Pewter city would be the best choice since it has the least experienced leader." He opened the case that blew Rail's mind apart. Zane had all eight badges to qualify for the tournament.

"How... how did you get so many badges in so little time?" Rail asked, drawling out from his mouth.

"Oh, I already had most of my Pokémon trained from last year, and my dad owns a helicopter so he flew me to each gym and I battled them. And Audrey is right, I barely won the Viridian gym leader." Zack had put away the badge case and continued speaking. "I am planning on taking a quick break from battling and training, then train my Pokémon to beat the league so I can become Champion."

"Wow, you are going to be tough to beat then." Rail stated, "But I won't have you beat me. I will become champion and prove to the world just how tough I am." A thought popped up in Rail's mind as he asked his question in wonder. "Hey Zane, Audrey, if you two were not here to get your Pokémon healed, why are you here?"

"Good question." Zane said, "I just needed a place to stay for the night."

"Me too;" Audrey doubled, "I don't feel like it is necessary to sleep outside in a town like this. You know, the creeps that come out from nowhere wanting things."

"Yea, I totally understand." Rail said, "So we are allowed to sleep here?"

"Yep," The Pokémon center is free to sleep in as long as you are a certified trainer, like we all are." Zane answered.

Nurse Joy came with a bunch of blankets and pillows. "I overheard your conversation and I take it that you all are going to stay for the night." She handed a pillow and a blanket to each of the four trainers. "The doors are going to be locked in a few minutes. Does any of you need anything before I go to sleep?"

"No thank you." Everyone said.

"Okay, well then, goodnight." Nurse Joy went to the nurses' room and shut the door behind her.

The four trainers had conversed before heading to sleep. Since there were only two couches, Rail and Zane decided to sleep on the floor and let the girls sleep on the couches.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Rail woke up, having to use the bathroom. He silently walked to the rest room, not wanting to wake anyone up, and did his business in the bathroom. When he arrived back to where everyone was sleeping, he notice that Kathy was not there. After a minute of looking around, he saw that she was on the second floor looking out from a window. He walked up to her. "Is everything okay Kathy?" He asked.

For a second, she did not answered. She finally spoke. "Yea, everything is fine. It is just that, I think someone is here with us."

"What do you mean?" Rail asked. "It is just me, you, Zane, Audrey, and Nurse Joy here."

"No, there is somebody else." Rail noticed that here eyes were not her normal blue color, but instead, were more violet.

Then all of a sudden, Rail heard footsteps at the corner of the wall that was nearby them. "Hey, whose there?" Rail asked, raising his voice.

Even though Rail did not see who it was, he definitely saw a shadow move down the stairs. The two began running after it. By the time that the two made it down the stairs, they lost track of the shadows.

He saw that Kathy's eyes were back to her normal blue color. Rail ignored this and went to turn on the lights of the room, waking both Zane and Audrey from their sleep.

"Hey, what happened?" Zane asked, still half asleep. The two fully woken up at the sound of things falling at the far end of the building. "What the heck was that?"

The four began running to the last room of the Pokémon Center. Rail tried to turn on the lights, but it seemed that someone had broke the light bulbs. "Whose in here?" Zane asked. A shadow moved near the center of the room. It then separated into five shadows that took the form of people.

On of the shadows spoke, "Prepare for trouble..."

Another one spoke right afterwards, "And Make it double..."

* * *

_**Note from the Author**_

_Well, I hope that this chapter satisfied you all. It was really fun for me in writing this chapter. Let me know what you think of it in a review._

_Have a nice day_


End file.
